the further episodes of trigun
by poiman
Summary: This is a fictional continuation of the trigun series after eps. 26 These are my renditions of the extra episode
1. Default Chapter

Episode 27  
  
Redemption  
  
By Poiman  
  
  
  
Disclosure: note* I do not own Trigun or any Trigun characters but note I am NOT making any profit from this or even from my thought up character.   
  
*note* I was deeply inspired by "Legato Bluesummers / Green Eyed Angel" by Neko bell. I suggest you read this before reading my story. This should fill most loopholes in my story. Also the above listed story by Neko bell was created Neko bell. And I was not involved in any way shape or form.   
  
Note- this is what I would think the 27th episode might be. I am not saying it is it is just what I think it might be.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
A lone figure in a jeep is seen driving across the desert, stopping just before the destroyed town of Augusta. He looks up, "Man, I must be getting closer." He floors the gas and enters the ruins of the town. He stomps on the brakes. He notices a blue haired man sitting in the of an intersection. The man in the jeep gets out and walks over to the blue haired man.  
  
"Hey, what's a matter? You okay?"  
  
Blue haired man answered, "I have been cheated out of my own death, I'll never rejoin with her again."  
  
"Huh, well you look hungry, I just went through November, how about I treat you to lunch."  
  
"It has been so long since I have been to November, there is so many bad memories."  
  
"Well, maybe if you get your head out of your ass you could move on."  
  
The man looks up at this stranger and summons a hidden power. His powers could not affect the stranger. "What the hell are you?"  
  
"Listen, if you come to November I will tell." He walked back to the jeep. The blue haired man fallowed. As they started back to November he muttered "My name is Virgil."  
  
"oh yea, Mine is Legato Bluesummers."   
  
Virgil look over and said "I have a message for you Legato, from Tana."  
  
Legato looks over in amazement. "By the way nice coat." They continued into November. Virgil parked his ride in front of Buckey's Buffet. "Shit, I am so hungry." Legato looked as happy as fly around dung. After both of them scarfed about five plates of food. They began talking business. Legato started, "listen I want answers." Virgil immediately began answering the questions in Legato's mind. "First I am a plant like Vash and Knives, second I'm their older brother, third yes Tana is alive, she is waiting for you at your house, and also her message was she forgives you and she knows you didn't mean to. Another thing since you have Vash's arm you are also a plant. Now I will drive you to your home." "I know it is a sudden surge of information but it will sink in sometime." Virgil rose out of his seat left the tip and walk to his jeep with Legato not far behind.  
  
Legato gave a warning to Virgil, " If I find this to be a lie, I will kill you."  
  
Virgil turned the key and stepped on the gas and took off down the street. He stopped in front of an adobe brick house . "She is waiting for you." Legato exited the jeep and took off the jacket that he had worn for 15 years and threw it at Virgil, "Keep it!" he said. Then a lovely slender woman opened the to the house and shown her self. A tear of unbelievable relief joy and sorrow ran down the side of Legato's cheek. He ran to her and embraced her in her arms and began to cry for the first time in over 20 odd years. "Tana, I am so sorry. I never meant to…." Tana immediately interrupted " I know, I forgive you but what happen then has been undone. Lets just be together."   
  
"I know but lets leave this town for good. Start over" he turned towards Virgil who was already sobbing in joy. "Can we go with you to start over again. But first…"Legato drops to one knee. "Tana I thank you for all of the joy you brought me, please would you…marry me?" Immediately taking a ring out of his pocket and put it on her finger.  
  
"Yes, of course I will!" Legato then rose to his knees and they embrace each other. Virgil, still in the jeep, cries even more and sobs, "THIS IS SUCH A KODAK MOMENT!!!" Legato then walks toward the jeep, him and Tana then jumped in the back. Virgil while throwing on his new coat Slams the gas and yells, "We're off in a cloud of peanut butter!!" The jeep jets out of town towards its next destination and leaves sight.  
  
Preview off next things to come….  
  
Vash: Life is a collection of meetings, partings, and reunions. When someone departs to the grave you expect never to reunite. But what if the grave is to shallow for one to rest and they stay. Eternally being in this world. I have a friend that I never expected anyone to see again. The traveling priest Nicholas D. Wolfwood…..   
  
Partings meeting and reunions.  
  



	2. Episode 28 redemption

28  
  
Partings, Meetings, Reunions  
  
By Poiman  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Trigun or any of its characters and I am not making money off of them or this, but the made up character, Virgil is my creation, and I am not making any money off of him either.   
  
Note this not the real 28 episode it is my rendition of it.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
We see a deserts and the faint figure of three people in a jeep whisking across the desert. The driver stops and looks at his passengers in the back, who have fallen asleep in each other's arms. "Gee, when we meet up with Vash, I am gonna throw them the wedding of the century." Virgil quietly said to himself while moving in to the new town he had ran into. His passengers awaken just hold each other for a moment more. "Hey you guys hungry?" Virgil shouted finally realizing they were awake. They both answered yes. Virgil stopped in front of a really nice restaurant, and handed Legato $$500 and said, "How about you two catch up on things and maybe get some drinks… Oh yea, can you go to the hotel later rent three rooms?"  
  
Legato immediately asked, "Why three?"  
  
"We may have another guest join our party." With that Legato and Tana walked into the restaurant. Hopped over the door of his beat up jeep. He walked to the town square and looked down. There was a priest covered in dirt sitting in front of him. Virgil knelt behind the Priest, "Hey Mister preacher man."  
  
"Vash??!!!" the priest turned to look at the face that said something. Realizing the priest made Virgil evermore satisfied as to the priest answer smiled. "You look like you could use a drink." Virgil said While the priest was lighting his cigarette and smiled, "Why the hell not?"   
  
Virgil helps the priest up, "My name is Virgil."   
  
"I'm Nicholas D. Wolfwood."   
  
"Nice to meet ya Mister Wolfwood."  
  
"You remind me of a good friend just call me Wolfwood just plain Wolfwood."  
  
The two walked up towards the nearest saloon.  
  
Legato and Tana are talking over their meals Legato has some sort of linguini and Tana with a chicken Alfredo. They talk happily over their meals.  
  
"It has been an eternity of pain since I have last seen you." a tear runs down his cheek, "That should not have happened, I am so sorry."  
  
"I know, you don't have to apologize."  
  
"Yea, but I always wondered what I would say to you if could have talked to you again." "How about a drink?"   
  
"Yea, okay."  
  
"First let's get those rooms or else Virgil will bitch,"  
  
They finish their meals and Tana goes outside while Legato tends to the bill and tip. Just then a high pitch scream is heard.  
  
"Shit, Let's go someone is in trouble, Lets go!!" Wolfwood with a nostalgic look on his face runs after Virgil. The scene in the street is a bunch of thugs have a girl hostage and it's Tana!  
  
"Oh shit." Virgil says when he looks at Legato's face while drawing His .50 Cal. Desert eagle. "I would advise you let the girl go"  
  
The leader response "yea, who do you think you are? Vash the Stampede." they others start laughing. "Well hand over all your or the girl dies."  
  
"I would advise against it my friend here with blue hair has a…unique gift."  
  
"What could he pull a rabbit out his ass? Who cares!"?  
  
Then the gun that is rested at Tana's head move towards the leader's on head and stops pointed at his temple. "What the hell your doing this what hell are you."  
  
"Let go of her or I'll kill you and the rest of your gang. Isn't this just intoxicating?"  
  
"What is?"   
  
"The power of death."  
  
Then the leaders gun cocks.  
  
"Five seconds" "Five, Four, three, two, on…"  
  
"Okay okay here take her."  
  
Tana rushes over to Legato who embraces her with one arm, While the leader gains control of his arms. While Legato hugs Tana with his back towards the gang The leader Points his gun at Legato. "Die you freak!" Wolfwood grabs his Derranger, that he got with his insurance policy, And Shoots the gun out off the leaders hand while Virgil shoots the leader in the shoulder. Gasps in pain, "What kind of priest are you?"  
  
"The merciful kind."  
  
Virgil shouts out, "Get your asses out of here!" The gang runs away While Wolfwood shoots the gang leader in the ass.  
  
"Shot in the ass by a priest, he must be soooo embarrassed. How about lunch?"  
  
"Okay Vash, I mean Virgil. Where have I seen that man with blue a hair?….. Legato!!"  
  
"It's okay he finally got his life back were he left it so long ago."  
  
"You do have a way with people."  
  
"Thanks how about lunch."  
  
"K"  
  
After lunch, they regrouped; While Virgil laid down his proposition.  
  
"Mr. Preacher man, do you want to come with us and find Vash?"  
  
"Yea, That needle noggin' owes me $$30 for that meal at New Oregon."   
  
"Okay we leave in the morning, by the way I'm Vash's older brother."  
  
"I thought you looked a lot like him, just without the spiky hair."  
  
"That's what everyone tells me after they see him."  
  
"For love.."  
  
"And Peace"  
  
Preview  
  
Vash: "Reunion's happen all the time, but always one happens that changes the way you think of life, the way you live, it is about time we see everyone again embrace this reunion embrace all of them." 


End file.
